In the past, motor vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) or side by side (SxS) vehicles have not featured brake modulating systems, including brake modulators. In order to apply a brake modulating system, a modulator must be attached to a tubular frame. Therefore, there is a need for an improved mounting bracket that protects the modulator from rock and debris thrown off the tires while traveling off road.